


大海啊都是水

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	大海啊都是水

　　冷锋是一条鱼，常规意义上的美人鱼，也是亚特兰蒂斯中的小王子，他年纪刚刚好，16了就可以上海岸去了，虽然他经常偷偷趁人鱼王不注意就溜到海面，但是偷偷去和光明正大的去是两种感觉，他浮在海面看着那轮皎洁的明月，漂亮的人鱼一头漆黑长发黏腻着在背后，他望了许久，突然反应过来什么，他转过身看见一艘大船，他见过无数次这种船，人类叫这种船叫，海盗船，但是此时显然的，这艘海盗船发现了他，小人鱼毫无畏惧。直视着船头上的视线，然后跃起钻入水中。

　　那条漂亮的黑尾巴甩出来的水花仿佛砸在了老爹的心上，他看见那只漂亮的小美人鱼，他有东方的面孔，明眸皓齿，眼中仿佛盛着漫天星空，他生怕跑漏这尾美丽的小人鱼，于是便叫了他的船员们撒网捕鱼，小人鱼突然的又浮出海面，那双漂亮的眼睛里蕴着迷茫与不解，他遥遥向那条美丽的人鱼伸手，于是他看见，那条美丽的小人鱼坐在一尾巨鲸的身上，浮出海面，他坐在巨鲸的头部，老爹刚刚好拉住了人鱼的手，小人鱼被搂抱着坐在了船头，却非常突兀的便被捆绑住双手，有力的尾鳍被钢钉狠狠钉在甲板上，想要开口呼救的嘴也被口枷堵住，于是老爹看见人鱼落下几滴泪珠，那泪珠化成莹白珍珠，狠狠砸在甲板上。

　　一个会中文的水手从小人鱼的身上摸出一块牌子，上面写着“冷锋”两字，水手迫不及待的把这个信息告诉了老爹，老爹看着牌子上的中文字，手挑着小人鱼的下颚，注视着小人鱼尾巴上的金色装饰，珍珠串着细金链子捆缚在人鱼的尾巴上，修长的尾巴最末端的地方却被钢钉狠狠贯穿，殷红献血濡湿甲板，看上去无比可怜，双手又被绑在身后更让小人鱼无法动作，泪水化成珍珠一粒粒的砸在甲板上，人鱼无声的啜泣着看着老爹。

　　年幼的人鱼看他的眼神实在纯洁无害让他想要看这纯洁无害的人鱼被弄脏弄坏，老爹上前拨了拨他所知道的人鱼生殖腔可能所在位置，他摸到冷锋腰腹处一处柔软，便去揉按那处，他抬起头瞧见小人鱼惊慌的不住摇头便更加起劲去玩弄那柔软位置，他感觉到鳞片软化似乎张开一张小口似的，老爹笑了起来，直直将手指捅入内里，却见冷锋立刻的颤栗起来，柔软下腹一鼓一鼓的仿佛是受不了这快感一般的不住颤抖，他笑着点了点头，拔掉钢钉扶着小人鱼被悬挂起来，他便就直接抵着小人鱼的生殖腔狠狠捅进去，小人鱼的生殖腔娇嫩，头一次经受这感觉倒更像是在经受折磨，炽热肉刃寸寸抵开软柔深入内里，冷锋竭力的晃动着尾巴却被钢钉贯穿的疼逼得满头大汗，老爹抚摸着小人鱼的黑色尾巴，光洁白皙的皮肤上黏腻着少年的漆黑长发，性器进入最里又抽出些许再狠狠顶入深处，漂亮的小人鱼不停的哭着，珍珠不断地掉在甲板上，小人鱼的身体也颤抖抽搐着，那双漂亮眼睛里蒙着一层水雾，惹得老爹忍不住去亲吻那双眼睛。

　　或许是小人鱼反应太过勾人隐秘边上已经开始有水手在对着漂亮的小人鱼撸了，老爹狠狠按着小人鱼射了一发到冷锋的生殖腔里才撤出性器，有人便上前将冷锋松开放了下来，小人鱼弯着鱼尾坐在甲板上啜泣着，却又有人拨开他的生殖腔，惊得小人鱼发出声泣音，有人将性器送进冷锋被口枷撑开的口中，也有人按着冷锋再度的插入人鱼体内，甚至是有人寻到冷锋或许是臀部位置的泄殖腔揉按内里然后将性器插入冷锋体内，冷锋的眼睛被海盗们蒙了起来，久未开荤的海盗们像是举行盛宴一般对待唯一的美食冷锋，他们揉掐着少年的腰腹，重且用力的狠狠将自己送进冷锋生殖腔最深处，冷锋哭叫喘息，最后被解开口枷时都已没了力气，年轻的人鱼想起浮出海面时他的爱人同他讲的，远离人类。

　　小人鱼突然的哭了起来，他趴在脏污的甲板上，生殖腔被撑大，刚才不知道是谁联合着另一人一同插入了这窄小的穴道，内里还被海盗们塞了一些冷锋自己哭出来的珍珠，冷锋刚要开口再发出什么声音，老爹却卡着冷锋的脸颊再次的将自己的性器送进了小人鱼的口中，他居高临下的看着几乎被干脱水的小人鱼，他有力的尾鳍不断地拍打着甲板，他的口中含着海盗船长的性器，身体止不住的发抖。

　　“不要想着逃跑，小家伙，上了海盗船还想下去？这不是童话故事，亲爱的，没有王子救你。”

　　于是有海盗上前，将地上冷锋哭出来的珍珠塞进冷锋的生殖腔与泄殖腔中，冷锋高抬着头脸颊被卡着吸含着男性的性器，漂亮的脸颊憋得通红浑身都泛起一层薄红，老爹的性器堵着冷锋的喉口，然后冷锋感觉到一股气味难闻的东西灌入口中，他想像之前几次吐掉，却别老爹继续卡着脸颊。

　　“如果不吞下去，我就割了你的肉卖，听说人鱼肉可以让人永生。”

　　冷锋害怕的吞掉那些味道讨厌的东西，他缩起鱼尾，尾鳍上还有钢钉留下的孔眼，老爹抱起冷锋走进船长室，里面的装修富丽堂皇，或许是刚刚有人布置过，最内里的的浴缸已经放满了海水，但是伤口碰海水却让冷锋疼的发抖，生殖腔内里的珍珠又折磨着被操弄的红肿的内壁，他颤抖着看着老爹，脸上尽是恐惧。

　　“乖孩子，以后这里就是你的家了。”


End file.
